


Eternal Game of Tug and War

by ralsbecket



Series: earth's mightiest heroes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon - Steve jumps The Valkyrie, Cold War, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, HYDRA Peggy Carter, Interrogation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Pollen, Song: Power & Control (Marina and the Diamonds), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unprotected Sex, unedited because we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 1: Can't walk after-The woman was there, looking right back down at him. Hesitantly, he asked, “What reason do I have to trust you?”“You don’t.” Surprisingly, she lowered a gloved hand to him. “But at this point, your options are few and far between.”Steve merely stared, not entirely sure if it was worth the risk even as the water reached his chest. His training told him not to trust anyone from HYDRA, goddammit. But his instinct told him that he wouldn’t get out of this mess alive without her help.“It’s either you come with me or drown, Rogers. Now, are you going to take my hand or not?”
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: earth's mightiest heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> "I’m gonna make you fall  
> We give and take a little more  
> ‘Cause all my life I’ve been controlled  
> You can’t have peace without a war"  
> \- Marina and The Diamonds, _Power & Control_
> 
> A/N: Added the non-con warning because sex pollen things and extremely dubious consent on Steve's part lol

Twenty-seven was a great age to be alive. Captain America was the Man with a Plan, all young and springy. Or at least, he _had_ been, back in the throes of World War II. In those days, Steve Rogers had led successful attacks and liberated thousands of soldiers from war camps across Europe; he had even defeated the Red Skull and prevented nuclear warheads from leveling major cities, narrowly escaping by the skin of his teeth.

Now at the age of thirty-nine, stranded on a sinking submarine with no reinforcements, he fully realized that he had (ironically) become a man in desperate need of a plan. Steve knew infiltrating one of HYDRA’s nuclear subs was a suicide mission, which was why he told Stark and Phillips that he would go it alone. They’d prepared him for every possibility, made sure he was familiar enough with the schematics. What they didn’t anticipate was the inability of the sub to blow its tanks to resurface due to icing problems, causing cracks in the hull.

Warning lights washed the walls in red. His heart started to pound in his chest; Steve knew he had to get out of there fast.

They were sinking tail-first into the depths of the ocean, with icy cold waters filling the compartments. Some of the valves had burst, raining water down on him. An involuntary shiver went through Steve when the rising water reached the lip of his boots, and it didn’t look to be slowing down. He still had at least five enemies standing between him and the only escape hatch on the bow of the submarine. He hid out on the lower level, praying none of the remaining HYDRA agents would find him before they figured out how to save themselves.

Two voices echoed from the level above him, and Steve froze, eyes locked at the top of the staircase. “Looks like more water’s coming in from somewhere,” one of the HYDRA agents informed the other.

“Check the lower deck, then maybe we can shut the door port.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve cursed silently, pushing away the damp hair that fell in his face. There was no way he was getting out of this now – with no actual weapon and only a risky move with throwing his shield in such an enclosed space. He felt his heart beat in sync with the agent’s boots coming down the stairs, and he prepared himself for one last –

“Oi! He’s down –”

Then, a dull _crack_ sounded, cutting him off. The body of the HYDRA agent crumpled forward before flopping into the waters below, now at waist-level. What in the…?

The second HYDRA agent grasped for the railing, trying to maintain their balance above the water in spite of the harsh slant of the submarine’s descent. They took the steps at an angle, looked in Steve’s direction, and then stowed away their baton. Unexpectedly, a female voice started, “I’d greatly appreciate your hustle right about now, Captain.”

_What?_ Steve’s head spun, and not only because he was losing body heat. There was no easy explanation that he could wrap his head around as to why she would strike down one of her own. “Are you SHIELD?” he asked, still unsure, staring back at the masked woman.

“Not exactly,” came her answer. Though muffled slightly, Steve registered her British accent.

The walls of the submarine groaned around them, indicating more of an urgency to get out of the damn thing lest it implode from the water pressure. As if worsening the situation, the sub continued its angled dive. The nameless woman cursed before retreating up the steps while she still could, calling for him to follow. Steve bit back a hiss as the cold water seeped further into his clothes. The wet suit he wore underneath his uniform did almost nothing to help.

It took some effort from him to wade through the cold waters at an angle, reaching for the stair railing. Steve pushed the floating body of the HYDRA crony to the side before he turned his head up. The woman was there, looking right back down at him. Hesitantly, he asked, “What reason do I have to trust you?”

“You don’t.” She looked up and around her, likely checking to see if they coast was clear for their escape. Surprisingly, she lowered a gloved hand to him. “But at this point, your options are few and far between.”

Steve merely stared, not entirely sure if it was worth the risk even as the water reached his chest. His training told him not to trust anyone from HYDRA, goddammit. But his instinct told him that he wouldn’t get out of this mess alive without her help.

“It’s either you come with me or drown, Rogers. Now, are you going to take my hand or _not_?”

That woman was something else entirely, Steve came to learn. Strong, resourceful; she’d taken down the last of the HYDRA agents in the sub before they reached the scuba gear and air tanks.

How far deep had the sub fallen? The ascent to the surface was hard in the pitch blackness of the ocean, but harder still on their lungs as the pressure affected them. Steve followed close behind her, kicking under to propel him in (what he hoped was) the right direction. He noticed the agent undo her weapons harness and helmet, leaving them to sink back down into the inky waters.

As they got closer to the surface, Steve could begin to make out her features. Dark shoulder-length hair, a sharp jawline. He was about to push himself the last few yards to the surface when she grabbed the front of his uniform and forcefully shoved him back down to where she lingered under water. She shook her head at him, indicating for him to stop.

Right, the bends.

After what felt like an eternity, the two of them simultaneously paddled up to the open air. Steve spit out the mouth piece and inhaled deep, ignoring the sharpness of the cold in his lungs. He leaned back to float and save his energy. God, he is getting _way_ too old for this hero crap.

The skies were dark, he noticed, lit only by a half-moon and the stars. If they hadn’t just escaped a watery death, it could have been a wonderful night. His eyes took a few moments to adjust properly to the minimal light, although Steve finally was able to see her face clearly. Plump, pink lips. Round brown eyes resting on high cheek bones. As she looked around to the expanse of empty ocean, her brows furrowed in concern.

They had just gone through a near-death experience and all Steve could think about was – “I never caught your name,” he blurted out.

The brunette gave him a side-eye, a corner of her lips turning up into a grin. “I don’t remember ever throwing it,” she responded with humor laced in her words. Steve couldn’t help but believe she was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on.

She splashed him in the face when she caught him staring.

~*~*~*~

Steve thanked whatever higher powers from above that a ship passed them about an hour later. He couldn’t speak for both of them, but he felt like he was about to freeze to death if they’d stayed in that water any longer.

The woman – Peggy, she told him, finally relenting – spoke with the ship’s captain about receiving safe passage to the nearest army base. They figured it was a good place as any to get word out to the Americans (and SHIELD, more importantly) that Steve was alive and that the mission was… a bust.

“Why were you there?” Peggy inquired, pulling a blanket tighter over her shoulders. “Did you need to steal sub plans, find nuke coordinates? There are easier places to get those, for sure.”

Steve leaned against the railing, looking out into the dark waters. The waves had come to life as the cold winds continued to bite at their skin. He turned his head to look at Peggy, eyes searching hers. It took a lot for Steve to trust a person, let alone a (very recent) former HYDRA agent. But Steve also knew that if she’d wanted him dead, he would likely be long gone by now.

“My mission was to cross someone off that was _supposed_ to be on that sub,” he revealed in defeat. “We didn’t have a lot to go on; intel said that a General Carter got his hands on some ancient tech and they were likely transporting it.”

Peggy nodded slowly, focusing her gaze out to the water. “Whatever it was is sitting in the bottom of the ocean now, so you don’t need to worry.” She was quiet for some time, and Steve watched as the muscles in her jaw grew taut. His eyes narrowed.

“Can I ask you something?” Off of her silent nod, Steve questioned, “Why did you help me back there?”

“I need a _reason_ to – ?”

“We haven’t exactly been batting for the same team here, Peggy.” His jaw set. “For all I know, you could’ve been playing me this whole time.”

“And here I thought we were finally trusting of one another,” Peggy said in a somber tone. Her eyes shifted, as if looking past him. “It’s a shame, really.”

Steve’s brows knitted together in confusion. “What is?”

“That.” A sly grin found its way onto Peggy’s lips, and immediately it felt as if ice had been shot through his veins.

Steve’s whole body had smacked onto the deck before the pain even registered in his head. God, what the hell did he even get hit with? A fucking anchor? He reached behind his ear, pulling away and noting the deep red of blood on his fingers. His vision was blurring at the edges as he fought to keep consciousness.

Peggy bent down over him, grabbing him by the hair and angling his head so she could get a good look at him. She’d played him. Damn her and her pretty face. He couldn’t believe he fell for it. Steve tried to say something – anything – but _fuck_ his head hurt like a bitch. “You are definitely cleverer than they’d let on, Rogers,” she said, amused.

A voice came from behind him, somewhere. “What do you want us to do with him, General?”

Steve’s head dropped down with a _thud_. He heard General Peggy Carter’s orders before he finally let the darkness take him.

“Tie him up and leave him below deck. I’ll deal with him once we retrieve the Obelisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1,776
> 
> A/N: tbh I'm not entirely satisfied with this, might rework it or add a part-two in the future if enough people want it! But I LAUGH because I literally looked up how to escape sinking subs for this


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1,840
> 
> A/N: wow hi, I spent three hours straight writing this and I'm shooketh but I hope y'all enjoy
> 
> TW: non-con/dubious consent the way sex pollen is, oop

Steve wasn’t sure how long he had been unconscious. The room they had locked him in was dark as pitch; it could have been minutes, hours, days. His head was pounding something fierce and he was still a little dizzy, but he was alive. Small victories.

He tried testing out his restraints, soon realizing that his arms and legs were strapped down to a very sturdy bed. Steve could barely move as it were, and he cursed under his breath. Boy was he in some _deep_ shit.

Heels clicked on the other side of the door, and Steve prepared for the worst. Peggy said she would “deal with him” at some point, and he figured death was as good a hand as he was getting. But he couldn’t deny that he was a little regretful that he wouldn’t get to see his fortieth birthday.

The knob clicked as it unlocked, the door swinging open as Peggy stepped through the threshold. Lights from the hall blinded him but he could make out her silhouette. “Rise and shine, Stevie,” she said mockingly, amusement clearly twisting between her words. Peggy reached aside to turn a light switch on, illuminating the room.

If looks could kill, the daggers that Steve’s eyes were throwing would have slain her easily. Peggy shut the door behind her, and something in her hand reflected the overhead lights. It took Steve a few seconds to realize it was some sort of vial; he couldn’t tell what it was. He made another attempt to pull loose from his bindings, but he barely budged.

His breathing quickened as she approached him. Her eyes trailed over his body and an almost absent-minded smirk tugged at her lips. Steve managed to let out, “If you’re gonna kill me, just fucking do it.”

Peggy huffed out a laugh under her breath, rolling the clear vial in her palm. “A quick death is too good for you, Steve. HYDRA has more use of you yet.” She pulled a mask seemingly out of nowhere, placing it over her mouth and nose before opening the vial and reaching for his face. Steve jerked his head away, taking in a deep breath and holding it there. He had no idea what the hell she was trying to do to him, but it couldn’t have been good.

“Stop being so difficult,” she said pointedly, winding back and slamming her fist down hard onto his stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, Steve instinctually fought to regain his breath and involuntarily inhaled the contents of the vial. It was spicy sweet, like cinnamon, and it tickled the inside of his throat some.

“What the hell is that?” he spat out, sending a glare Peggy’s way. Warmth started in his face before crawling down his neck, slowly spreading to the rest of his limbs. Steve tried pulling free once more even as the restraints bit into his skin.

Her fingers were feather light as they moved from his wrist to his forearm to the front of his suit. The touch left a trail of fire over him, and Steve had let out a low sigh before he could help himself. Peggy was grinning to herself, almost pleased at his reaction. He was feeling – _fuck_ , when did it get so hot in here?

She made her way to the foot of the bed, a brow raised in curiosity. Steve watched her move, panting slightly as each of her hands slid up his legs and hovered dangerously close to – oh, shit. _Oh, he’s so fucked_. Peggy snickered when she saw the look on his face. “You’ve figured it out, haven’t you, clever boy?”

He could feel himself get harder by the second, and his uniform did very little to hide the fact. Steve grit his teeth together as his breathing got heavy, unable to keep still as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to get some relief.

“It’s a new little toy that our squints are developing,” Peggy elaborated, attempting to undo his uniform somewhat. “Bio-chemical warfare in a nutshell, but it’s something I like to call ‘sex pollen’.”

His head started getting cloudy in lust, and Steve was helpless against her as his own body betrayed him. When her cold hands wandered over his exposed skin, he shivered from head to toe. Peggy drew invisible circles into his skin as she made her way down to his waistline, and Steve got angry at himself because he knew for a fucking _fact_ that he would be willing to do anything – _anything_ –

“Let’s start with something easy, shall we?” Her voice brought him back to the present, and he bit his tongue to keep his complaint silent when she removed her hands. “What’s your name?”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” he said, swallowing thickly.

“Who do you work for?”

“I –” She’s evil. Peggy Carter was _pure evil_. Steve shouldn’t have been surprised that torture wasn’t below their interrogation standards. “I work for SHIELD.”

Steve choked on a moan when Peggy cupped his bulge over his pants and slowly kneaded. His eyes shut and he licked his lips out of habit. The thing he inhaled made his nerves stand on edge, and every little touch from her was pure ecstasy.

“I’ll ask again – _who_ do you work for?”

His hips started to rut him against her hand as he answered, “Nick Fury. I – _fu-uck_ – I work for Fury.” Steve threw his head back into the mattress, brows knitting together in irritation. Weak, Rogers, you’re fucking _weak_.

Peggy made quick work of his belt and zipper, grasping his impressive length in her hand and taking her sweet time with her strokes. Steve let out a quiet _Jesus, fuck_ , with his mouth falling open as he tried to catch his breath. Her damned tricks were working on him, and quite frankly, he only had half a mind to give a damn.

“How many people have you killed?” Peggy continued. She started to twist her wrist with every downward motion, and Steve knew that she was watching him intently, seeing what affected him most and using it to her advantage.

Almost pained, Steve answered, “Too many.”

“The Obelisk, what do you know about it?”

“It – _hah_ – it’s an 0-8-4. SHIELD stole it from – from HYDRA at the end of World War II –”

“Yes, Steve, I know. Your precious Howling Commandos raided that dig site.” Peggy halted her work, pulling away and earning a strained groan from the captain. He was hard and leaking precum, and he was so, so close goddamn it. “What _else_ do you know?”

“I don’t –” His eyes opened then, and his gaze found Peggy’s. She was leaning over the edge of the bed, expectant, her lips parted just slightly and hovering _inches_ from the tip of his cock.

“C’mon, Steve,” she said in a whisper, her breath warm. “If you help me, I’ll help you.”

Steve ingrained the image of her in his brain as another shiver rolled through him, resolve be damned. “I – look, some shit’s above my level clearance, alright? Some people call it a Diviner, said it came from aliens millennia ago.”

Peggy licked a wet stripe from the base of his cock to his tip, her eyes never leaving his. Steve didn’t need to read between the lines to know if he spilled his guts, she would help him out in more ways than one.

So, he continued. “It’s – a container. Whatever is in it is meant to – oh, _fuck_ – find people with a specific genetic code. Those who don’t have it end up dust.” Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Peggy took his length, the feeling of her mouth’s warm velvet sending his mind spinning. One of her hands fondled his balls as she sucked him off, cheeks hollowed and teeth grazing ever so slightly. He started to thrust into her mouth, chasing the tightening knot that built up in his lower abdomen.

And it was over before he could finish. Peggy had pulled off of him smugly, a line of saliva leading from her lips. He groaned in frustration, feeling his orgasm waning. “Wait – Christ, Peggy, give a guy a break!”

“I’m not done with you yet,” she said in a sing-song voice, unbuckling her belt and stripping down to her underwear. Steve knew it was wrong, that he shouldn’t be happy about the situation – nearly every bone in his body was telling him so, but there was one bone in particular that didn’t exactly give a shit. She hopped onto the bed and straddled his hips.

Peggy pulled her panties to the side and hovered over his cock, angling his tip to her already-wet entrance. Steve knew that he could just fill her up with one calculated thrust, but he was too busy marveling at the sight of her on top of him. “This… Diviner. Do you know how it works?”

“ _I_ don’t, but SHIELD’s got –” Steve’s mind went blank as Peggy started to lower herself down onto him, inch by inch. He couldn’t help but watch the sight of his cock disappearing into her folds, feeling almost triumphant when she held back moans. The excess stimulation from the so-called sex pollen heightened his senses, and Steve, feeling a little cocky, thrusted up. Peggy bottomed out, and the both of them let out a string of curses as they started seeing stars.

“Keep talking,” Peggy gasped out, holding herself still. Sweat started to form on her brow, and the pink flush to her skin really made Steve think she was fucking beautiful, in spite of their circumstance.

“People with powers – hiding out somewhere.” Steve couldn’t seem to shut off his mouth, not that it mattered anyway. “That’s all – all I know.”

Peggy began moving her hips, riding him slowly as she got used to his girth. She reached down and began rubbing at her clit as she did so; Steve could only watch breathless as she started to unravel above him. Her palms lay flat across his chest, holding her steady with every thrust. He eventually started to move in time with her, meeting her halfway and burying himself even further. The two of them cried out with wanton moans and shameless curses.

With a clearer head, he would have cared about everything that had just transpired. But his head wasn’t clear, and things were animalistic, carnal. It wasn’t long until Peggy was sighing his name, reaching her peak with her walls pulsating around his length. Steve let out a guttural groan as he came, ribbon after ribbon of cum filling her up as he stayed buried deep. He saw spots in his periphery, spots that slowly disappeared with the come-down.

Peggy, breathless and donning that just-fucked kind of hair, pulled herself off of him. Thick, white cum seeped down her thighs as she stood, fixing her clothes back proper and making herself look presentable. She turned to Steve then, smirking devilishly, and giving a mocking curtsy. “Thank you, for your cooperation.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
